Celebrity guests
Given that Wheel of Fortune is a large part of Americana, it is no surprise that it has had quite a few celebrity guests to either promote something or simply play the game (although the latter has fallen out of use since late 2007). A Sam Adams (mayor of Portland, Oregon) * May 1, 2, and 7, 2012 (prerecorded bumpers during weeks taped in Portland, Oregon) Ed Asner (actor best known as Lou Grant on The Mary Tyler Moore Show) * November 20, 1995 (Celebrity Week) Tracy Austin (tennis commentator) * May 30, 2011 (cameo) Steve Azar (country music singer) * February 17, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week; cameo) * February 12, 2007 (Country Music Stars week) B Ernie Banks (baseball player) * week of May 3, 1993 (Sports Stars Week) Dave Barry (humor columnist/author) * May 5, 1995 (Celebrity Award Winners Week) Lauralee Bell'' (actress, The Young and the Restless) * week of November 23, 1992 (Soap Opera College Challenge) '''Peter Bergman (actor, All My Children, The Young and the Restless) * March 1, 2006 (Soap Stars Week) Corbin Bernsen (actor) * March 2, 2006 (Soap Stars Week) John Besh (chef/restaurateur/author) * January 30, 2012 (prerecorded bumper during Fabulous Food Week) Michael Bloomberg (mayor of New York City) * February 2, 2010 (pre-recorded intro during NYC Salute Week) Blue Man Group (performance artists) * February 8, 2010 (shot of them waving to Pat and Vanna edited into opening segment) Scott Boswell (chef, Stella!, New Orleans) * February 3, 2012 (prerecorded bumper during Fabulous Food Week) Boyz II Men (R&B vocal group) * May 11, 1999 (cameo after Round 2) Wayne Brady (actor/singer; host of his own talk show, Don't Forget the Lyrics!, and Let's Make A Deal {since 2009}) * December 26, 2003 (cameo after the Round 2 puzzle EMMY AWARD-WINNING TALK SHOW HOST) * February 26, 2013 (pre-taped 30th Anniversary message from the set of Let's Make A Deal, with a cheering audience) James Brown (funk and soul singer) * May 5 and 6, 1994 (Music Stars Week; played on a team with Little Richard on the latter) James Brown (sportscaster, former running back for the Cleveland Browns) * January 3-7, 2005 (pre-recorded footage during NFL Week) Kimberlin Brown (actress, The Young and the Restless) * May 4, 1995 (Celebrity Award Winners Week) Dick Butkus (football player) * week of May 3, 1993 (Sports Stars Week) C Dick Cavett (long-time talk show host at various points between 1968 and 2007) * November 14, 1988 (nighttime cameo after his name was the Round 3 puzzle; returned at the end of the show to talk with Pat and Vanna, and stayed to chat with the winning contestant during the credits) Sam Champion (Good Morning America anchor) * February 3, 2010 (pre-recorded intro during NYC Salute Week) Terri Clark (country music singer) * February 16, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) Anthony Crivello (actor, Vegas productions of Phantom of the Opera) * September 16, 2009 (in-character cameo) Bill Cullen (host and regular panelist on more game shows than could be reasonably listed here; among his most successful were The Price Is Right {1956-65}, The $25,000 Pyramid {1974-79}, Blockbusters {1980-82}, and The Joker's Wild {1984-86}) * November 6, 1980 (played for an audience member during Game Show Hosts Week) Billy Ray Cyrus (country music singer) * February 21, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) D Tony Danza (actor) * December 10, 1996 (footage with Vanna White, singing "Making Toys" from White's album Santa's Last Ride) Kamar de los Reyes (actor, One Life to Live) * February 27, 2006 (Soap Stars Week) Frank Dicopolous (actor, Guiding Light) * week of November 23, 1992 (Soap Opera College Challenge) Rockin' Dopsie, Jr. and the Zydeco Twisters (zydeco band) * February 14-18, 2000 (house band) * November 7-18, 2005 (house band) * May 2-6, 2011 (house band) Barry Dutter (comics writer) * November 2001 (contestant) E Phil Esposito (hockey player) * week of May 3, 1993 (Sports Stars Week) Janet Evans (competition swimmer) * May 4, 1995 (Celebrity Award Winners Week) F Shelley Fabares (actress) * November 20, 1995 (Celebrity Week) Susan Flannery (actress, Days of Our Lives, The Bold and the Beautiful) * March 1, 2006 (Soap Stars Week) Art Fleming (host of Jeopardy! from 1964-75 and 1978-79; appeared in this role during Airplane II and "Weird Al" Yankovic's "I Lost On Jeopardy" music video, both in 1984) * Rumored to have played for an audience member during Game Show Hosts Week, most likely October 31, 1980 G Steve Garvey (retired baseball player/businessman, San Diego Padres) * week of May 3, 1993 (Sports Stars Week) Galen Gering (actress, Passions, Days of Our Lives) * March 3, 2006 (Soap Stars Week) Marla Gibbs (co-star of 227) * February 27, 1989 (nighttime; cameo after her name is the Round 2 puzzle) Kathie Lee Gifford (actress/singer; former host of Live with Regis and Kathie Lee {1983-2001}) * November 8, 1999 (presents the Preview Puzzle in pre-recorded footage from the Live set) Ricky Paull Goldin (actor, All My Children) * March 3, 2006 (Soap Stars Week) Louis Gossett, Jr. (actor, An Officer and a Gentleman) * May 1, 1995 (Celebrity Award Winners Week) Josh Gracin (country music singer) * February 14, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) Brian Austin Green (actor, Beverly Hills 90210) * November 20, 1995 (Celebrity Week) '''Lee Greenwood' (country music singer) * May 2 and 6, 1994 (Music Stars week) Merv Griffin (creator of Wheel and Jeopardy!; all appearances are cameos) * January 9, 1989 (daytime, during end segment) * October 31, 1991 (during closing segment to talk with some international hostesses) * November 15, 1991 (during some pre-taped footage of a Disney World parade) * September 24, 1992 (pre-taped footage of him singing a Wheel-themed song during the show's 10th-Anniversary celebrations) * November 2, 1992 (post-Round 2 with balloons to congratulate Vanna after she reveals the answer VANNA'S PREGNANT; also appeared in the San Francisco location footage that replaced the round) * November 12, 1993 (pre-taped footage of him, Vanna, and the King brothers at a press conference) * October 31, 1994 (during the final segment) * November 28, 1994 (uncertain; may be the white-haired male who accompanies Vanna during the Surprise location footage) * November 20, 1998 (ceremonial 3,000th nighttime show; pre-taped clips of him talking about the show's creation and how he chose Vanna) * December 31, 2012 (posthumous; clip of his recollection of choosing Vanna, from the aforementioned 1998 episode) Florence Griffith-Joyner (Olympic gold medalist) * week of May 3, 1993 (Sports Stars Week) H Deidre Hall (actress best known for appearing on Days of Our Lives from 1976-87 and 1991-2009) * May 1, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) * March 1, 2006 (Soap Stars Week) Rebecca Herbst (actress, General Hospital) * March 3, 2006 (Soap Stars Week) Marilyn Horne (opera singer) * May 5 and 6, 1994 (Music Stars Week; cameo appearance before Bonus Round on the latter) Fiona Hutchison (actress, Guiding Light) * week of November 23, 1992 (Soap Opera College Challenge) J Arte Johnson (co-star of Laugh-In) * September 30?, 1977 (guest hostess, partly to promote his upcoming game show Knockout) George Jones (country music singer) * February 17, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) Carolyn Dawn Johnson (country music singer) * February 19, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) Jackie Joyner-Kersee (Olympic gold medalist) * week of May 3, 1993 (Sports Stars Week) Wynonna Judd (country music singer) * February 17, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) * February 14, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) K Richard Karn (co-star on Home Improvement; hosted Family Feud from 2002-06 and Bingo America ) * May 1, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Tom Kennedy (host of You Don't Say!, Split Second, Password Plus, Name That Tune, The {Nighttime} Price Is Right {1985-86}, and Body Language among others) * November 7, 1980 (played for an audience member during Game Show Hosts Week) Gladys Knight (soul singer) * May 3 and 5, 1994 (Music Stars Week) Alison Krauss (bluegrass singer) * February 17, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) L Lorenzo Lamas (actor, Falcon Crest, The Bold and the Beautiful) * February 27, 2006 (Soap Stars Week) Jill Larson (actress, All My Children) * week of November 23, 1992 (Soap Opera College Challenge) Richard Lawson (actor, All My Children) * week of November 23, 1992 (Soap Opera College Challenge) Brenda Lee (country music singer) * February 20, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) Sugar Ray Leonard (boxer) * week of May 3, 1993 (Sports Stars Week) Tara Lipinski (figure skater) * November 2, 2000 (played during an "unmask the stars" contest as a genie) Little Richard (rock and roll singer) * May 4 and 6, 1994 (Music Stars Week; played on a team with James Brown on the latter) LL Cool J (rapper) * May 3, 1995 (Celebrity Award Winners Week) Lonestar (country music band) *'Michael Britt' (guitar): **February 15, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) *'Richie McDonald' (lead vocals) **February 19, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) ** February 14, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) *'Keech Rainwater' (drums): ** February 16, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) *'Dean Sams' (keyboards): **February 13, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) Greg Louganis (Olympic gold medalist) * week of May 3, 1993 (Sports Stars Week) M Gordon MacRae (actor/singer best known for appearing in Oklahoma!, Carousel, Starlift, On Moonlight Bay, and By The Light of the Silvery Moon) * March 15, 1978 (appeared after the game) Barbara Mandrell (country music singer) * February 21, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) Jean-Paul Manoux (no credits at the time, but later rose to fame as an actor) * Unknown daytime episode between February 1985 and October 1986 (contestant (as "J.P.") during Teen Week, winning $9,020: $2,650 in the front game and a $6,370 trip to Tahiti in the Bonus Round) Garry Marshall (actor/writer/producer, creator of Happy Days) * May 3, 1995 (Celebrity Award Winners Week) Wink Martindale (host of {Las Vegas} Gambit and Tic-Tac-Dough {1978-86}, among others) * November 3?, 1980 (played for an audience member during Game Show Hosts Week) Willie Mays (baseball player) * May 3, 2004 (cameo) Tony McPhail (chef, Commander's Palace, New Orleans) * February 1, 2012 (prerecorded bumper for Fabulous Food Week) Justine Miceli (actress) * May 5, 1995 (Celebrity Award Winners Week) Al Michaels (sportscaster) * May 4, 1995 (Celebrity Award Winners Week) Warren Moon (football player, Houston Oilers) * week of May 3, 1993 (Sports Stars Week) Montgomery Gentry (country music duo) *'Eddie Montgomery' (brother of singer John Michael Montgomery) ** February 12, 2007 (Country Music Stars week) *'Troy Gentry' ** February 13, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) Rita Moreno (actress best known for PBS' The Electric Company {1971-77}) * May 5, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Lorrie Morgan (country music singer) * February 18, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) * February 15, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) Vera Morris (voted Miss North Carolina in the 1998 Miss USA pageant) * November 2, 1998 (contestant) N Kathy Najimy (no credits at the time, but later rose to fame as an actress) * Unknown nighttime episode in 1984, known to have been aired by GSN (contestant); on May 2, 1989, she appeared as a guest on The Pat Sajak Show and showed a picture of her Wheel appearance. Joe Nichols (country music singer) * February 20, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) Greg Norman (professional golfer) * December 13 and 15, 2011 (prerecorded footage during Sandals Golf Getaway week) O The Oak Ridge Boys (country music group) * February 2, 1998 (cameo after their name is a puzzle) Rosie O'Donnell (comedienne; host of The Rosie O'Donnell Show) * March 4, 1997 (appeared after Round 2, helped Vanna touch letters during Round 3) Michelle Obama (First Lady) * February 6-10, 2012 (prerecorded footage during Military Spouses Week; promotes joiningforces.gov on February 7-10) Donny Osmond (singer; host of Pyramid, 2002-04) * September 16, 2002 (cameo after the puzzle TV GAME SHOW HOST to plug Pyramid) P Jim Perry (host of Definition, Headline Hunters, Card Sharks, and Sale of the Century) * November 4?, 1980 (played for an audience member during Game Show Hosts Week) Regis Philbin (host of Live with Regis and Kathie Lee/''Live with Regis and Kelly'' {1983-11} and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire {1999-2002}) * November 8, 1999 (presents the Preview Puzzle in pre-recorded footage from the Live set) * February 1, 2010 (pre-recorded intro with Kelly Ripa during NYC Salute Week) * February 4, 2010 (pre-recorded solo intro during NYC Salute Week) Drew Pinsky (no credits at the time, but later rose to fame as "Dr. Drew") * Unknown daytime episode between January and September 1984 (contestant) Charley Pride (country music singer) * February 19, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) Jeff Probst (host of Rock & Roll Jeopardy! {1998-2001}, Survivor {2001-present}, The Jeff Probst Show {2012-13}) * December 14, 2012 (pre-taped 30th Anniversary message from the set of The Jeff Probst Show, with a cheering audience) R Melissa Reeves (actress, Days of Our Lives) * week of November 23, 1992 (Soap Opera College Challenge) Scott Reeves (actor, The Young and the Restless) * week of November 23, 1992 (Soap Opera College Challenge) Lisa Rinna (actress, Days of Our Lives; host, Soap Talk {2002-06}) * February 28, 2006 (Soap Stars Week) Kelly Ripa (actress, host of Live with Regis and Kelly/''Live with Kelly and Michael'' {2001-present}) * February 1, 2010 (pre-recorded intro during NYC Salute Week) Julie Roberts (country music singer) * February 13, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) Paul Rodriguez (comedian; host of The Newlywed Game, 1988-89) * May 2, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Fred Rogers (presenter and producer of PBS' long-running Mister Rogers' Neighborhood) * September 14, 1998 (cameo after he is the answer to the Who Said It? puzzle IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD) Barbara Rucker (star on As the World Turns {1975-79} and Texas {1980-82}) * September 17, 1980 (unknown capacity) S Michael Sabatino (actor, Days of Our Lives and All My Children) * week of November 23, 1992 (Soap Opera College Challenge) Pat Sajak (radio DJ, 1960s; KNBC weatherman, 1977-81) * July 17, 1989 (cameo on the CBS daytime premiere to wish Bob Goen good luck) * April 1, 1997 (played for the Boy Scouts of America) David Sanborn (jazz saxophonist) * May 2 and 4, 1994 (Music Stars Week) Kristoff St. John (actor, The Young and the Restless) * February 27, 2006 (Soap Stars Week) Richard Simmons (exercise/fitness guru) * December 28, 1999 (appeared in the final segment to promote his syndicated show DreamMaker, which was canceled by the time the episode aired) * November 2, 2000 (played during an "unmask the stars" contest as William Shakespeare) Ricky Skaggs (country/bluegrass singer) * February 20, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) Chelsi Smith (Miss USA 1995 and Miss Universe 1995, among other beauty pageant titles) * May 2, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Michelle Stafford (actress, The Young and the Restless) * March 2, 2006 (Soap Stars Week) Howard Stern (radio personality and self-proclaimed "King of All Media"; judge on America's Got Talent since 2012) * March 7, 1997 (cameo during the final segment) Martha Stewart (television host, author, and magazine publisher) * February 17, 2000 (cameo) Leonard Stone (actor best known for playing Sam Beauregarde, Violet's father, in the 1971 film Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) * September 22, 2000 (contestant) Alison Sweeney (actress, Days of Our Lives) * March 2, 2006 (Soap Stars Week) T Jeffrey Tambor (comedian; announced on Hollywood Squares from 2002-03, where he was a frequent guest) * May 2, 1995 (played during Celebrity Award Winners Week) Josh Taylor (star on Days of Our Lives from 1977-87 and since 1997) * September 15, 1980 (unknown capacity) Ben Thomas (star on The Doctors from 1979-81) * September 16, 1980 (unknown capacity) Pam Tillis (country music singer) * February 21, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) Trent Tomlinson (country music singer) * February 16, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) Tone Lōc (hip hop singer/actor) * May 2, 1994 (Music Stars Week) Ty Treadway (actor, One Life to Live; host of Soap Talk {2002-2006} and Merv Griffin's Crosswords {2007}) * February 28, 2006 (Soap Stars Week) Alex Trebek (host of Jeopardy! since 1984; first to host three game shows at once with Classic Concentration {1987-91} and To Tell the Truth {1991}; has also hosted High Rollers {1974-80}, Battlestars {1981-83}, The $128,000 Question {1977-78}, Pitfall {1981-82}, and The Wizard of Odds {1973-74}) * April 1, 1997 (switched places with Pat on their respective shows) * November 2, 2000 (played during an "unmask the stars" contest as a gnome named Osment) * October 13-17, 2008 (pre-recorded footage during Canada Week) Tanya Tucker (country music singer) * May 4, 1994 (Music Stars Week) W Jack Wagner (actor, The Bold and the Beautiful) * February 28, 2006 (Soap Stars Week) Herschel Walker (football player, Philadelphia Eagles) * week of May 3, 1993 (Sports Stars Week) Bill Walton (basketball player) * week of May 3, 1993 (Sports Stars Week) Jess Walton (actress, The Young and the Restless) * May 3, 1995 (Celebrity Award Winners Week) Kurt Warner (retired football player, St. Louis Rams, New York Giants, and Arizona Cardinals) * September 19, 2005 (cameo) * October 10 and 13, 2005 (pre-recorded intros) Douglass Watson (actor; starred on Another World from 1974-89) * September 18, 1980 (unknown capacity) Alicia Witt (actress; appeared in Dune) * September 1990 (contestant, Teen Week) * November 5, 1997 (contestant, Celebrity week) Betty White (actress; starred in The Golden Girls, among many other shows) * June 14, 1988 (daytime cameo) * December 8, 2008 (cameo) Mark Wills (country music singer) * February 18, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) * February 15, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) Darryl Worley (country music singer) * February 18, 2003 (Country Music Stars Week) Tammy Wynette (country music singer) * May 3, 1994 (Music Stars Week) Y "Weird Al" Yankovic (parody musician) * May 3 and 6, 1994 (Music Stars Week) Trisha Yearwood (country music singer) * February 12, 2007 (Country Music Stars Week) Steve Young (football player, San Francisco 49ers) * week of May 3, 1993 (Sports Stars Week) Category:Lists Category:People